Lexa gets Rough
by lonely-romantic
Summary: Clexa smut and fluff. Enjoy :D Lexa/Clarke The 100 I ship it
_**Well, we all need some Clexa smut, come on don't deny it. I'm currently ignoring the 'lexa is dead' thing and living my life in these dirty yet desirable worlds.. Anyway, enjoy the fucking (with some fluff) and personally, I'm more of a lexa in bed -aka dominant- so I'd love for this to actually happen to me some day to my own Clarke ;) hahah ENJOY YOU BEAUTIFUL THINGS YOU :D**_

"You don't understand, do you Clarke?"

Lexa's face is both angry and sad, both oozing love and hate and Clarke doesn't know what to think anymore. Clarke knows Lexa is attracted to her, fuck it she knows Lexa loves her and Clarke finally feels safe enough to tell Lexa her feelings for her too- that she was the love Clarke thought she found in Finn, the love she thought she's never get in this hell. The ironic thing is, the only reason why they aren't together at this moment is Lexa. Clarke was the one that was betrayed, that was forced to kill hundreds of people and leave her people, but here she is- telling Lexa she loves her only to be met by an angry face. The only thing going through Clarke's mind is – How fucking dare she.

"Oh, no I don't understand, simply because you are so idiotic and self-centred it's almost pathetic. YOU left ME, YOU betrayed ME, YOU turned ME into this monster- and here I am, telling you that I fucking forgive you and want to be yours and YOU are the one turning me down! So sorry for not understanding." Tears are rolling down her face now, tears that don't go unnoticed by Lexa.

"That's the thing Clarke! I left you, I chose my people before you and I can't say I wouldn't do it again. That's what's wrong- you want a love that clicks, a love that's written about in your books, a love that unites us. The only love I can offer you Clarke is weakness, I can only offer soft kisses and empty hopes. I'm the commander, I live and serve my people- I die, THAT'S ALL I AM MEANT TO DO CLARKE." Lexa basically cries all this out, tears falling of her own.

"And what does that have to go with anything Lexa? I am a leader too, although I cannot agree with all the choices you make, it would be utterly more tragic if you let that stop you. I understand what you did, heck I would do it too if I were you and of course I was going to be fucking pissed at first- you didn't do the right thing, you did what you had to do and I get that. But me loving you doesn't have to get mixed with that."

"Doesn't it Clarke? Because right now all I am thinking about is killing everyone that ever hurt you- to protect you till my last breath. Clarke, I grew up thinking love is weakness and I understand it now. Love makes life mean nothing- because I would kill anyone for you, no matter if it is my people. Clarke, you're becoming to mean more to me than my people do, and that's dangerous."

"Then love me, and I'll stand next to you and make sure you take care of your people. Love might be weakness Lexa, but weakness isn't always a bad thing. The best leaders have the biggest weaknesses, because they have the most to lose if things go wrong. Love me, and I'll become your people, one of the men and woman sleeping out there in your city trusting in you." Clarke's voice breaks, she takes one deep breath before saying the last part- eyes piercing Lexa's green eyes.

"…just…love me Lexa…. please"

The next thing Clarke feels are Lexa's soft hands on her wet cheeks, hands to soft for the owner's life. The next thing she felt was Lexa's lips on her own, softly and seems to speak words without uttering a sound. Clarke always wondered how Lexa did that, how she gave such gentle kisses that make her feel like she's back in space while being such a feared commander- perhaps Lexa liked feeling weak after all. Clarke's hands intertwined behind her neck, never wanting to let her go. And she never did, she held on when they reached the bed, she held on while Lexa gently put her under the furs, she held on while the two of the gently fell to sleep. Lexa wouldn't never tell her, but she counted every breath Clarke took before falling asleep and whispered what felt to the eternal darkness her secret, that she loved Clarke more than she ever expected- that if they were to get married tonight she'd be the happies woman alive.

Lexa and Clarke have been together for two months now, and yes- they have had sex, many of times. Clarke knew that Lexa was being gentle with her on purpose, that she was holding back a piece of her Clarke desperately wanted to see, but nothing she could do made Lexa crack. She begged her, she even showed up one day with a strap-on she found in the Arch ship crash and begged her to take her, but all she did was fuck her slowly whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Do not get her wrong- Clarke loved the sex, fuck she loves it so much, but she wanted Lexa to be rough with her, to fuck her and claim her. And she had a plan.

You see, Clarke knew Lexa was still doubtful about her and Bellamy's friendship- she still worried that there were some hidden emotions there despite Clarke's countless times reassuring her they are just friends. So, she used this to her advantage. She told Raven to hint to Lexa a 'relationship' blooming between them, that people are 'shipping' bellarke (after hours of explaining for shipping is) with hopes to make Lexa jealous. Today, she's meeting with Lexa in a centre of the city, and she asked Bell to (without asking why) be extra touchy-feely –'god bell, just touch my arm or something and laugh a lot like you're trying to hit on me' she explained. The look on Lexa's face was priceless, and the grip she held on Clarke's arm as she pulled her back to their room was a prize Clarke thanked god for. Soon, they were in their room and without a second to think, Clarke found herself pushed onto the wall with Lexa's body pressed against hers.

"This is what you wanted isn't it? Make me fucking jealous so that I'd want to fuck you and claim you? Who knew you liked being dominated, I wonder what the people in Arkadia would think about it…hmm Clarke?"

Clarke couldn't think, let along speak with Lexa speaking like that in her ear. The only thing she knows right now is that a show of arousal flooded downstairs and pretty much ruined her underwear.

"Good think you always get what you want, isn't it Clarke? Because right now, I want you to get yourself undressed while I put on that strap-on so I can fuck you senseless with it."

"Yes lex-"Lexa grabs her by the neck, squeezing slightly but not cutting off her airway.

"Tonight cupcake, you're calling me Commander, got it?" Lexa practically growled this, thigh already between Clarke's leg feeling the wetness lurking there.

"Yes commander" -that, that causes Lexa to let out a faint whimper, making her put on the strap on quicker than humanly possible.

She turned around and saw a completely naked Clarke making her way to the bed, and Lexa walked behind her and grabbed her wrist and pushed her, gently as to not hurt her, on the wall. When Clarke is pressed there, she leans in and whispers

"Oh no honey, you wanted it rough, you're getting it rough. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you're gonna have trouble walking for days. I'm going to fill you up and fuck you until you scream my name. I'm going to mark you as my own, make sure Bellamy and everyone else knows who you belong to. Tell me Clarke, who do you belong to?"

"You, commander, fuck I belong to you"  
"That's right baby, and what do you need me to do right now?"  
"Fuck me, please commander, fill me with your cock until I'm begging you to stop, god I'm so wet for you, commander… please, please fuck me."

And Lexa doesn't need to be told twice. She shoved the whole dildo into Clarke and slaps her ass at the same time, causing Clarke to moan and whimper at the same time. Lexa is fucking pounding into her, the room filled with wet sounds of Clarke's arousal meeting Lexa's tones thighs. Clarke's seeing stars and it doesn't her that, while Lexa is pounding her from behind, she slipped a hind between her and the wall to circle her clit.

"Do you like that baby? I bet not one could ever fuck you like this could they? Bellamy wouldn't fucking compare to me right now, I wonder did Finn ever make you this wet Clarke? I can feel you getting tighter around my dick Clarke. God, you're so hot I'm tempted to leave you here all week and fuck you however I like, does that appeal to you my love?"  
"Fuck lexa, I'm so close..please, please, please…"  
"Please what Clarke?"

"PLEASE let me come commander, please I'm so close and your cock feels so good burred to deep in me. Oh god please let me come."

"Tell me Clarke, before you come, am I the best fuck you've had? Can anyone compare to the way I'm fucking you right now? God Clarke, I want to pound into you for days on end and make you so sore, I want to make you come over and over again."  
"FUCK LEXA… yes you're the best –ahh- oh my fucking god—mhmmm- fuck lexa… pl..eas.e. leet…me..co..me"

"Come for me Clarke, come around my fucking dick like the little slut you are."

"LEEEEXXXXXXXAAAAAAAAA" (she doesn't care that everyone probably heard her yell that)

And with the last rough thrust that Clarke is pretty sure hit a spot so deep in her that even the thought of it makes her toes curl to this day, she comes hard. Lexa removed the dildo quickly, and watched as Clarke squirted all over and down her legs, and moaned as she lifted Clarke to the bed and licked her clean. Clarke tasted to Lexa what she thought the stars tasted, and she couldn't get enough. Finally, she kissed her lips with a gentleness that feels out of place after their previous actions.

"are you okay Clarke? I wasn't too rough was I? Did I hurt you, my gods I apologise if I did…"

"Lexa, you just gave me the best fucking orgasm I've ever had, and I'm exhausted. Trust me, I enjoyed it and I'd love to do it again another day commander" She winks as she says the nickname, knowing how it makes Lexa feel.  
"Now, come up here and cuddle me while we sleep"

And who could ever deny Clarke, cos Lexa sure as hell can't. As the night passes, Raven and Bellamy smile and laugh- knowing that Clarke finally got what she wanted, and how much they were going to tease her about


End file.
